A Meeting In The Dark
by NatsuXIII
Summary: Entre Tekken 2 et Tekken 3 : Alors qu'il vient de perdre l'être le plus cher à ses yeux, il va devoir faire face à son pire ennemi...sa haine. OneShot


**Tekken : A Meeting In The Dark.(One shot)**

**Between Tekken 2 and Tekken 3**

**Jin Kazama/Devil**

"En normal ": paroles de Jin

_En italique : pensées de Jin_

**En gras : paroles de Devil**

_**En gras-italique : pensées de Devil**_

_/ / : paroles de Jun Kazama_

* * *

><p>Seul dans la forêt de Yakushima,<p>

Un jeune homme marchait, les pieds traînants, les yeux perdu dans le vide, et noyés par les larmes qui commençait tout juste à sécher.

Son pas était lourd, lourd de fatigue...et de tristesse.

Il y avait encore quelques heures, il avait une vie, un foyer et surtout, il l'avait elle.

Sa mère.

Il venait de perdre sa raison de vivre, celle qui avait toujours était là pour lui. Celle qu'il chérissait par dessus tout. Celle qui avait fait son bonheur jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Maintenant il était seul, n'ayant plus personne sur qui compter.

Jin Kazama venait de découvrir un nouveau sentiment. Probablement le plus douloureux qui soit.

La solitude.

Ce sentiment qui vous empoigne la gorge et vous broie le cœur. Celui qui vous fait connaître le désespoir. Jin ne s'imaginait pas de continuer de vivre sans elle. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, on l'a séparerait d'elle.

Il avait été un garçon sans histoire, qui ne demandait rien à personne, si ce n'est qu'on le laisse lui et sa mère vivre en paix.

Mais le Destin en avait décidé autrement. Ou plutôt le Ciel avait choisi de reprendre Jun.

Le Dieu du combat était venu réclamer l'âme de Jun Kazama pour renforcer sa puissance. Juste pour une stupide quête de pouvoir. On avait tué sa mère pour ça. Pour du pouvoir.

- « Pourquoi ? » Murmura t-il. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal et pourtant, il avait fallu qu'on lui retire l'être le plus précieux à ses yeux.

Maintenant, il était seul comme jamais. Il était orphelin. L'absence de son père lui avait fait vivre plusieurs moments difficiles, mais le rayon de soleil qu'était sa mère lui avait toujours redonné espoir.

- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Répondez moi bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ! » Cria-t-il les larmes de colère coulant le long de ses joues.

Il s'arrêta de marcher puis tomba à genou. Il frappa avec ses poings sur le sol, jusqu'au sang. Il hurlait de toute ses forces dans la grande et vaste forêt de Yakushima.

Ses cris de rage firent écho dans toute la vallée.

Il continua à hurler jusqu'à épuisement. Personne ne viendrait le consoler, ni l'épauler dans cette dure épreuve, il le savait.

Il était seul avec sa détresse.

Enfin presque.

Il put entendre un rire lointain.

Un rire grave.

Il regarda partout autour de lui mais ne vit absolument rien. Avait-il rêvé ? Ou était-ce réelle ? Un instant il se demanda si ce n'était l'Ogre qui était revenu pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

- **« Te voilà bien seul...pauvre petit Kazama... »**

Cette voix...ce n'était pas celle de l'Ogre, mais elle y ressemblait. Elle était marqué d'une tonalité sombre et abyssale.

Celui qui lui parlait n'était certainement pas quelqu'un de bien intentionné. Toutefois, le jeune orphelin pris son courage à deux et répondit à la voix.

- « Qui est là ? Montre toi ! »

Jin avait beau tourné la tête dans tous les sens, il ne voyait toujours personne. Il faut dire que la forêt était particulièrement sombre la nuit.

-** « Hahaha...je ne suis pas loin de toi pourtant...Il était temps que toi et moi on se rencontre...Fils. »**

Le dernier mot utilisé par la voix donna des frissons dans le dos de Jin. Cette voix était celle de son père ? Impossible, sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était mort avant sa naissance.

Lui aurait-elle menti ?

Impossible.

Jin, qui était toujours sur ses genoux, senti une aura s'approcher de lui. C'est alors que l'air devint difficilement respirable, comme si la pression était énorme et dure à supporter.

Puis une ombre s'approcha. Jin put apercevoir comme une brume violette faire son apparition. Elle encerclait toute la zone où se trouvait le fils de Jun. Comme pour le piéger.

Il n'avait plus d'échappatoire.

- **« Tu as bien grandi mon fils... »**Refit sombrement la chose qui prenait peu à peu forme. Une silhouette se dessina lentement. Une forte carrure, de grandes ailes et ainsi des yeux écarlates ainsi qu'un troisième œil sur le front. C'est ce que Jin Kazama put distinguer.

Quelle était...ce monstre ?

- « Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce..qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda l'adolescent, la gorge serré par la peur qui le gagnait petit à petit. « pourquoi m'appelles-tu « fils » ?

**-Allons tu ne devines pas ? Tu devrais le savoir. » **

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'abomination en voyant la terreur dans les yeux de l'enfant. Ce dernier commençait à trembler de peur. Il pouvait ressentir la puissance qui émanait de son interlocuteur. Un pouvoir aussi sombre que les ténèbres elles-mêmes. Il n'avait jamais senti une telle chose. Pas même avec l'Ogre.

- « Tu n'es pas mon père ! C'est impossible ! Tu n'es même pas...humain. » Émit-il avec dégoût.

- **« Kazuya n'était plus humain à sa mort crois-moi...Ton imbécile de mère a bien dû t'expliquer tout ça, non ? Quoique venant de cette faible femme, ça m'étonnerait. Je suis sûr qu'elle a réussi à dire que Kazuya était un homme bon, mais dépassé par sa haine. Est-ce que je me trompe? »** Ricana la chose.

- « Tais-toi ! N'insulte plus jamais ma mère devant moi, t'as compris sale monstre !

-**Et que feras-tu si j'insulte encore cette salope ? »** Fit vicieusement le monstre, devinant la réaction du jeune garçon.

En effet, ce dernier se remit sur ses deux pieds et fonça à vive allure vers cette abomination qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'avoir de forme physique. D'ailleurs lorsque Jin envoya un uppercut à destination de celui qui prétendait être son père, son poing passa au travers de celui-ci.

- **« Un mortel ne devrait jamais oser lever la main sur le Diable. »** Lâcha sombrement celui qui prétendait être le mal absolu.

Le Diable.

Telle était la nature de cette abomination.

Celle-ci, par l'intermédiaire de ses pouvoirs surnaturels, envoya le fils de Jun volait à travers la forêt, jusqu'à ce que son dos se heurte violemment à un arbre.

Jin cria de douleur. Jamais il n'avait affronté pareil adversaire.

Il releva difficilement la tête pour voir où se trouvait son adversaire.

Quelle ne fut pas sa frayeur quand il vit que Devil se trouvait juste en face de lui, à ne serait-ce qu'un mètre.

_Comment s'est-il déplacé aussi vite ?_ S'interrogea avec stupeur le dernier héritier du sang Kazama.

-** « Je t'aurais tué sans la moindre hésitation si je n'avais pas eu besoin de ton corps, gamin. »** Siffla-t-il **«Mais j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. Après tout, tu es le fils de celle qui a réduit mes plans à néant il y a 15 ans. »**

Le Diable, qui jusque là avait seulement eu une forme fantomatique, comment ça à rassembler toutes les forces qu'il avait accumuler ces 15 dernières années, et donna à son corps une forme physique.

Bien sûr cela n'était que temporaire, cela lui demandait trop d'énergie pour conserver une forme physique dans le monde réel. Seulement, d'ici très peu de temps il allait avoir un nouveau corps, alors il pouvait se permettre ce petit plaisir.

Jin tenta de reculer, mais était coincé par l'arbre derrière lui. Le Diable se baissa pour attraper le jeune garçon par le cou, puis le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante.

- **« Il va falloir payer pour les erreurs de maman, petit Jin »** Sourit Devil.

- « Lâche moi ! Lâche moi bon sang ! Fous-moi la paix ! » Se débattit l'adolescent, qui essayer de desserrer la prise que son adversaire avait sur son cou. C'était peine perdue.

- **« On est déjà à bout de nerf ? Quoique j'oubliais. Tu viens de perdre la seule personne qui donnait un sens à ta misérable et pathétique vie de mortel ! »** Grogna le monstre en donnant un coup de poing dans l'abdomen de Jin, qui se crispa de douleur.

Le Diable ne lâcha pas sa prise sur le cou de celui-ci.

-** « Ta mère...elle a cru bon de se mêler de la vie de Kazuya...elle pensait ramener cet homme sur le droit chemin. Elle n'a jamais compris que lui et moi ne formions qu'un...Ton père n'avait plus d'âme, rien n'aurait pu le détourner de la voie de la vengeance, absolument rien...**

-Si ma mère en avait le pouvoir, elle...

-**Non ! Faible, elle était trop faible pour moi. Le sang des Kazamas ne cesse de perdre en puissance au fil des siècles, bientôt plus aucun obstacle ne se dressera sur ma route et tu sais pourquoi ? »** Ricana le Diable en rapprochant doucement son visage de l'oreille de Jin, avant de lui susurrer ces mots :

- **« Parce que je vais m'emparer du dernier hériter de cette maudite famille. Je vais faire de toi ma marionnette, mon esclave qui m'obéira au doigt et à l'œil... »**

Puis, il jeta Jin quelques mètres plus loin. Ce dernier roula sur plusieurs mètres tant la puissance du coup fut important.

De nouveau, le jeune garçon peina à se relever. Il sentit une douleur aiguë au niveau de ses côtes. Il mit sa main droite là où c'était le plus douloureux, comme si un tel geste allait pouvoir calmer son infernal supplice.

- « T'approche pas... » Fit-il la voix tremblante, maintenant qu'il avait compris les réelles intentions du Diable, la panique le gagnait. D'autant que le mal absolu s'approchait de lui, lentement.

-« Dégage !

-**Tu as peur ? Hahahaha tu es vraiment un lâche ! Tu ne tiens pas de ton père ça c'est certain. Lui était prêt à tout pour acquérir le pouvoir, c'est ce qui la rendu fort, mais toi...tu es comme ta mère, un faiblard.**

-Tais-toi ! S'il le faut je te combattrais ! Ma mère t'a vaincu par le passé ! Et j'en ferais de même !

-**Tu crois ça ? Et bien viens, je t'attend. Prépare-toi à affronter un Dieu, morveux. »** Fit de manière Sinistre Devil.

Jin se mit en position de combat, bien qu'il n'était absolument pas en état de se battre contre cette chose aux pouvoirs titanesques. Il se souvint des histoires que sa mère lui racontait sur le clan Kazama.

La pureté du sang Kazama.

Celle qui chassait le mal du cœur des hommes.

_/ Notre sang, il te protégera toujours, quoiqu'il arrive tu dois garder foi en notre famille. Je sais qu'un jour tu deviendras fort, très fort. Et toi seul pour ramener l'équilibre des forces dans la nature. Car tu es... /_

Dans un élan de courage et désespoir pour sauver son âme Jin s'élança vers Devil, prêt à en découdre avec lui. A lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa mère...et à son père.

Il se battait au nom de Jun Kazama et de Kazuya Mishima.

Ses parents.

Il ne cessait de frapper, même si son adversaire parvenait à esquiver sans mal ses attaques, il continuait. Il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Tant qu'il pouvait respirer, il pouvait se battre.

_/ Car tu es... /_

Devil put ressentir la puissance du sang Kazama s'éveiller chez l'adolescent. D'ailleurs une faible lueur blanche commença en entourer ce dernier

_**Son sang de Kazama, il arrive déjà à s'en servir ? Incroyable...**_pensa stupéfait le Diable.

Jusque là, Devil s'était contenté d'esquiver, mais il allait devoir parer. Les attaques de Jin se faisait plus intenses. Et la lueur blanche ne cessait de grandir.

_**Il ne faut pas qu'il réveille davantage son sang Kazama, sinon je ne pourrai m'emparer de son corps !**_

L'un des coups de Jin parvint enfin à atteindre le Diable.

_/ Car tu es l'Enfant du Destin...et tu es mon fils. /_

Le jeune garçon esquissa un sourire, Il avait réussi à le toucher. Il était capable de blesser un être supérieur. Il pouvait tenir tête à Satan. Tout comme sa mère l'avait fait auparavant.

Il était le digne fils de Jun Kazama. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée.

- **« Maudit Kazama...Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités. » **Gronda la chose en attrapant le poing de son futur esclave.

Il comprit rapidement que l'Enfer allait maintenant s'abattre sur lui.

Il le comprit en voyant les yeux de Devil devenir rouges écarlates, presque injectés de sang. Cette fois, il ne lui ferait aucun cadeau.

_/ Je te protégerai Jin, je serai toujours à tes côtés /_

Le Diable frappa, frappa encore et encore.

Le sang coulait le long des lèvres de l'adolescent. Il fallait qu'il tienne, il devait continuer à croire en son héritage.

Mais plus la douleur grandissait, plus sa conviction s'effaçait. Il sentit les griffes de Devil s'abattre sur lui.

Son sang venait d'être souillé par la griffe du mal. La pureté du sang Kazama n'était plus.

_« Non, tu ne seras plus à mes côtés désormais... »_

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. L'espoir venait de le quitter.

_« Tu n'es plus là maman... »_

Peu à peu la lueur blanche s'estompa.

_« tu ne peux plus me protéger... »_

Le garçon s'écroula à terre. Complètement défait. Vidé de son énergie. Vidé de son étincelle de vie.

_«Tu n'es plus là...Maman, tu m'as... »_

- « Elle t'a abandonné. Elle t'a laissé seul au monde...seul avec moi , le Diable. Seul avec ta haine. »

Le monstre leva sa main et avec l'un de ses pouvoirs hérités des dieux, il souleva le garçon qui flotta dans les airs. Presque sans vie.

Envahi par la tristesse qui se transformait peu à peu en un sentiment de haine.

Par sa seule présence, le Diable parvenait à corrompre le cœur d'un homme.

- **« Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour te défendre. Désormais tu es tout à moi. Jun Kazama t'a quitté mais sache bien une chose...Tu ne te débarrassera jamais de moi. Je serai toujours en toi. A corrompre chacune de tes pensées, à torturer ton âme jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. »**

Jin ne pouvait rien faire, son regard était perdu dans le vide, les gouttes de sang coulant le long de son menton.

Son regard absent exprimé malgré tout un sentiment...

Celui du désarroi.

Il avait perdu tout espoir. Cette bataille était totalement perdue. Il allait lui appartenir pour l'éternité. Il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance.

Il ne serait plus humain.

_« Si tu ne t'étais pas mêlée de la vie de papa...si tu ne t'en étais pas mêlée maman, j'aurai pu espérer avoir une vie normale... »_

Pourquoi ces pensées envahissaient-elles son esprit ?

Comment pouvait-il penser ça. ?

Il essayait de bloquer toutes ces idées noires, mais impossible.

Il leva la tête et vit le Diable sourire. C'était lui qui faisait ça. Il pénétrait l'esprit de son futur hôte.

_« A cause de toi maman, je vais vivre un Enfer...A cause de toi, je ne suis plus rien. S tu savais maman, tu savais à quel point je te... »_

-Non ! » Fit Jin, comprenant ce qu'il allait dire. « Sors de ma tête ! »

Mais il était paralysé, il ne pouvait pas empêcher le Diable de continuer son ascension dans son esprit meurtri.

Le fils de Jun put voir que l'aura blanche qui l'entourait tout à l'heure avait été remplacée par une sombre aura violette, pourpre. Le processus avait commencé.

Le Diable était en train de s'approprier son corps.

**- Dis-le Jin...Dis-le...**

-Si tu savais maman...

**-Oui, dis-le...**

-Si tu savais à quel point je...

**-Dis-le !**

-A quel point tu me ...tu me manques. »

Il l'avait dit. Avec un teinte d'une tristesse infinie, mais il l'avait dit. Haut et fort.

Il avait été à l'encontre de la volonté du Diable. Il avait réussi à vaincre son adversaire, pas sur le plan physique certes, mais sur le plan psychologique.

**- « Misérable, comment peux-tu t'opposer à ma volonté ?**

-Tu veux prendre mon corps, tu peux prendre mon âme si ça te chantes, mais jamais...jamais tu me feras détester ma mère, jamais tu ne feras me renier mon sang de Kazama, espèce de monstre !

-**Toi... »** Maudis le Diable.

Finalement, Devil finit par entrer totalement dans le corps de Jin, mais le monstre le savait, il n'avait pas gagné cette bataille. Ce fut même un échec.

Jin Kazama allait lui donner du fil à retordre. Il n'aurait pas son âme aussi facilement que celle de Kazuya.

Non, cela allait être un long et laborieux combat.

Le mal absolu face au sang Kazama.

Une guerre interminable qui avait pris naissance il y a déjà plusieurs siècles de ça.

Un nouveau round venait d'être lancé.

Probablement le dernier round.


End file.
